Innocence
by SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to graduate, get a job, get married, have kids, die. Buut now I have this and I wouldn't change it for the world.' 'The course of true love never did run smooth.' - William Shakespeare. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. A
1. Preface

**Well, Hello there people of earth! How are you today?? This is my newest story, and if any one cares I _am _continuing my other storys but I got this ideea :) It's a _bit _short because It's only a preface :) It doesn't make to much sense in this bit but later on in the story it gets there. :] **

**Gah! I accidently replaced this chapter (on fanfiction not on my computer, few!) with Chapter 1 of Outcast! It was there for _ages _and I didn't realise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did do you think Bella would end up with Edward?**

**Summary: 'It wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to graduate, get a job, get married, have kids, die. But now I have_ this _and I wouldn't change it for the world. _My happily ever after._****_' _**

**Edward Masen, leader of the top gang in Washington State, found on a drive way by Bella Swan, kicked out college for failing. Not your average love story.**

**'_The course of true love never did run smooth.' _- William Shakespeare's Lysander, A M****idsummer Night's Dream, Act I, Scence I**

**AH**

**

* * *

**

**Innocence**

**By SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed**

**Preface**

_Brring! Brring! Brring! _Geez! Where's the darn snooze button! I sat up, groggily, forcing my eyes open. _Brring! _Aha! I thought proudly as a smashed my fist down on the alarm clock, that might not work again, considering its already been smashed to pieces all week. I trudged down stairs and found myself a bowl. Pouring some Shreddies into it, I noticed a note taped to the fridge. Who was expecting me to read at this time in the morning?

_Bella,_

_Please try and do your chores today, I know you probably won't but could you at least try, it's not like you have anything better to do. You've been home a week and haven't done anything yet. The dishes are piling up! Your father and I won't be home until Friday and it's Tuesday now, in case you haven't noticed. The milkman comes Thursdays, the bin men Tuesdays (about 10:30am) and newspaper boy every morning. No parties, boys or inappropriateness, is that a word? I think so. See you soon,_

_Love Mum._

Yes! A whole –Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday- three days to my self! But with the accompaniment of chores, _whoopee_! My _favourite _past-time. Well, I might as well get started sooner rather than later. Forgetting my Shreddies, I went around the house, clearing the bins into one big bin bag. I dragged the heavy sack out back, stuffing it in the bin. I checked my watch. 9:58. I grabbed the bin handle, pulling it behind me, round the side passage. _Oh My God. _

I left the bin where it was and ran toward a clump, a figure, a man, lay on the ground in an unnatural way. I fell to my knees by his side.

"Hello?" My cowardly voice whimpered. No reply. "Are you OK?" The man, slightly older than me, was sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. I got to of my fingers and pressed them to the side of his neck. _Ba dump. Ba dump. _Thank God, he had a pulse. I used my small knowledge of first-aid to put the man into the recovery position, not like it would help. He groaned and I rolled him onto his side. "Hello?" I whispered again. "I'm Bella. I'm trying to help you." He moved his head slightly, to face me. For the first time I saw his face. He had snow white skin and blood red lips, a male Snow White. He was inhumanly beautiful; his facial features perfect and angular with high cheekbones, a strong jaw, a straight nose – despite the fact it was clearly broken – and full lips. He hair was messy, a bed head or even sex hair as some would call it, in an unusual, gorgeous bronze shade.

"Bella." He muttered, his voice a smooth as velvet. Opening piercing, emerald eyes, he looked at me. "Hello Bella." He said propping his self up on one arm. "I'm Edward. I don't know what I'm doing on your drive but, I do like being here if your here." I felt my self go crimson. A bad trait, I blushed whenever I got slightly embarrassed.

"Come on inside," I whispered. "I'll get you something to eat."

"I'd like the Bella." He said, jumping to his feet. And walking towards the door. How the heck can someone that badly injured do that? I stared after him. "Aren't you coming?" He shouted to me. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to him. Well I didn't get there really. I tripped, landing on my butt with a plonk, half way there. Another bad trait, the inability to walk across a flat surface without tripping. I stared at the angel that was Edward as he chuckled, helping me up.

Someone up there definitely loves me.

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Never want to see it again?? **

**If you don't get it PM me :]**


	2. Poptarts

**Wow two chapters in one day :] I feel so proud. Thanks too:**

**Inlovex- my first reviewer :) - virtual cookie for you :]**

**rayls - my second reviewer :]**

**Sylwia1205 - my third reviewer :] **

**Anyhoo, on with the chapter**

* * *

**Innocence**

**By SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed**

**Chapter 1**

**Poptarts**

I searched the cupboards. Poptarts! Where are the dang poptarts? What if Edward doesn't like poptarts? Don't be stupid, everyone loves poptarts. Great, internal battles. My hand came to something smooth in the top cupboard. I pulled it down to my face, in hope of seeing the packaging of the wonderfulness that was poptarts. Instead, I was confronted with the face of the man sitting in my living room, right now.

**Wanted**

**Edward Masen – Leader of the Joker Gang.**

**Jacob Black – Leader of the Wolf Gang.**

**Emmett Cullen – Joker**

**Jasper Hale – Joker**

**James Kurtnell – Joker**

**Paul Jones - Wolf**

**Mike Newton – Joker**

**Sam Uley - Wolf**

**Tyler Crowley – Joker**

**Ben Cheney – Joker**

Oh my God. Washington State's most wanted, Edward Masen, was in my living room. The Joker gang had killed thousands, robbed millions of pounds, escaped from the toughest jails in the world. They _where _dangerous. And he was in my _living room. _

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella." The velvet voice drifted from behind me. I span round quickly to see, the man himself, Edward, standing in the door way. He walked slowly towards me. "I promise." He whispered. He stopped a couple of inches away from me, looking deep in my eyes.

"I trust you."

"Really?" He questioned, disbelieving.

"Yes."

"That's not the smartest thing to do."

"Well, I'm not really that smart." I smiled. He smiled back revealing a perfect set of pearly whites. He reached into the cupboard behind me, pulling something out. He held a large box of poptarts in front of my face.

"I believe you where looking for these." He said smugly.

"Just because your tall and you can actually see in the cupboard." I muttered. He chuckled at my comment.

"You don't seem to be the evil type." I told him as we flicked through TV channels. He sat up, suddenly.

"Oh, yeah? I'm a monster, Bella. A monster." He spat.

"You're not that bad. Sure, you've done some bad stuff in your time but you're not a monster." I said truthfully. "I can see that."

"You must have very poor sight."

"Nope." I smiled popping the 'p'. I stared at him as his face lightened, only just. "Perfect…" I whispered, not really talking about my eye sight anymore.

Despite being a mass-murderer, Edward was a real gentleman. He was 23, 4 years older than my 19-year-old self. His birthday was June 20th. 2 weeks away. He'd gotten his hair and eyes from his mother, but looked like his father. They'd been murdered by _the Wolves _when he was 3. He's been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Emmett's parents, but kept his surname. That's how he'd got into the business, murder for murder. When he was _seven. _A seven year old started the gang, for fun, but it turned to something much more sinister. He'd told me a lot. And in return I told him about me.

That I was Isabella Swan, but preferred Bella. I was 19, kicked out of college for failing after only 3 and a half terms. My birthday was September 13th. I'd gotten my hair and eyes from my father and was looked mostly like my mother. I told him my dad was chief of police, he didn't like that too much. I was a klutz, and had blushing issues. I had no siblings what so ever. What I didn't tell him was, that I was developing a massive crush on him. Good ol' Isabella, the perfect child, had a crush on Mass-murder, escapee, gang leader Edward Masen.

"Were are your parents, anyway?" He asked after about 20 minutes of silence.

"Seattle, I think. There out all the time, don't tell me a thing. I don't care though, I'm more of the parent in our situation."

"Do you miss them?" He asked, concerned.

"How can I miss someone who's never there?" I asked back. He nodded, turning back to the television.

"Where am I?"

"You just _love _asking questions don't you? You're in Forks."

"Good. Don't want to have gone too far."

"Too far from where?"

"From the hide out." A look of realisation crossed his perfect features. "I've said too much, with just one sentence. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He shouted whacking his for head. "Everything just slips out, it's too easy to be myself around you, Bella. I feel like I can trust you."

"You can trust me."

"I know, but I feel like I trust you _too _much. I've only known you an hour."

"Same." It was true. I felt like I'd known Edward for ever, I could tell him anything. I trusted him not to hurt me, not to kill me. I trusted him _too _much.

"I should go," Edward whispered reluctantly. It was sun set outside, he'd been here all day. "Esme's probably worried sick."

"Don't go!" I half-whispered, desperate. I didn't want him to go. I needed him to stay. "Urm- Uh- Y- Your injured, you should move to much." I stammered, thinking up an excuse. I say him smile slightly, he was happy I wanted him to stay.

"You make a good point, Bella. I am _so _badly injured, I think I might just have to stay the night."

I legged-it up the stairs. Quickly, I showered, brushed my teeth, and got it into my pyjamas. They have monkeys on them. I wonder if Edward likes monkeys…? I found a pillow and quilt for Edward before rushing downstairs.

"You took your time." Edward chuckled, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. You're a good person, I like you, kid."

"You're not to bad your self, and I'm not a kid!"

"No, Bella. I _really _like you." I stared, open mouthed. Did he just say-? "You can close you're mouth your mouth, you know." He smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

"S- S- Sure." I stammered. Idiot! I scolded myself.

"Can I- can I kiss you?" I nodded slowly, not trusting any words to come out my mouth and embarrass me. He leaned towards me, slowly, nearly there. Hurry and get it over with will you! Finally, his lips just millimetres from my own and-

_Here it is again  
Yet it stings like the first time  
Seems it never ends  
Double nickels on your dime  
I thought we were friends  
I guess it just depends who you ask  
These feelings tend to leave me  
with a hole in my chest_

My ears where bombarded with the familiar sound of my ringtone. Damn it! Who the heck hates me so much to do that? Oh yeah, they didn't know.

"I should get that." I whispered, ducking under Edwards arm towards the kitchen. I picked up my phone pressing it to my ear without bothering to check the I.D., only one person would call me now.

"Bella!" The voice shouted. "What took you so long to answer?"

"I was – er – in the shower, mum."

"Ok, that's plausible. Just called to say good night. So, night!"

"Night, mum. Have a good sleep."

"You too, sweetie."

"Bye." I said hanging up. _One missed Call _flashed across my screen. Huh? Mum had called me more than once? I checked the information. That was not my mother. Pressing the phone button, I called my anonymous caller.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Did you just try to call me?"

"Oh, Bella! You don't know me but can I speak to Edward?"

"What the heck? How do you know my name and number? And how do you know Edward's here?"

"I just do, OK. Can I speak to him now?"

"Sure, sure." I muttered, holding the phone to Edward. "It's for you."

"Huh?" He looked confused as he put the phone to his ear. "Emmett! How's it going?"

-

"Cool, how do you know I'm here?"

"That explains a lot."

He laughed at something the man- Emmett – said.

"I'm not coming back tonight, Em."

-

"Because I said so."

-

"Yes it's about Bella." He whispered, not intending on me hearing.

-

"Go to sleep, Em. I'll come by tomorrow."

-

"Ok, ok! Bye." He hung up, returning the phone to me.

"What was that about?" I asked sitting on the counter.

"Just Emmett, persistent git." He muttered under his breath.

"What did he want?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now," He stood in front of me, leaning in towards me, a gap of mere centimetres. "Where were we?" He asked, crushing his lips to mine.

Heaven on Earth.

* * *

**What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Never want to see it every again?** **Ideas?**

**Any questions put them in the review :]**

**The song as Bella's ringtone is Calling All Skeletons by Alkine Trio. I think it's really good :]**

**xx**


	3. Miss You Like Crazy

**

* * *

**

Hi! I've had this chapter done for aggeeesss but it I can't upload on this computer! Gah! It's so hard! So i had to email the chapter over to myself and wait ages til I could use another computer. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Innocence**

**By SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed**

**Chapter 2**

**Miss You Like Crazy**

I woke up naturally, without the bloody alarm drilling in my ears. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. I took in my surroundings. I was on my bead, Edward next to me, already awake.

"Hey." He whispered. He sat up propping himself against the wall. "You talk in you're sleep." He smiled.

"Oh God! No! What did I say?!" I screamed, I had dreamt of him all night. Oh no!

"Nothing _too _bad." I frowned. "You talked 'bout me a lot. You must have very vivid dreams, they way you talk it's like I'm there, in them. It's like I can read your mind." He smiled a crooked smile before jumping of the bed and walking out the door.

"Edward!" I whined. I heard him chuckle lightly. Growling, I went and got ready.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked peering over Edwards shoulder to the mess he had on his plate.

"Toast, Butter, Shreddies and a poptart!" He said proudly. He picked the thing up and took a bite. "Yum!" I raised my eyebrow. "What?" He gasped with mock-hurt. "You look nice today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then thank you. I don't see how you think that though, I'm plain ol' Bella."

"You are anything but plain, Bella. You are very beautiful."

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed.

"I don't think you see your self very clearly, Bella."

"What time is it?" I asked, putting a poptart in the toaster. Edward looked at his watch.

"Um… 10:35. Aw, crap! I've got to go!" He said kissing my cheek.

"Don't leave." I whispered.

"I'm coming back, I promise. I just have to go see my family, there worried sick. I'll be back soon." He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead. "Bye."

I watched him walk away, out the door, and down the street. I missed him. _Too much. _

_**EPOV**_

I walked down the street I knew all too well. The hideout me, Em and Jazz had found when we where 6 was down the alley way. I climbed up the fire escape onto the old roof. Opening the dusty hatch, I sighed. I missed Bella. _Too much. _

"Eddie!" Emmett deep bass voice boomed. I hated that nickname. "Stop dawdling and get your lazy ass down here, now!"

"Geez, I'm coming!" I jumped down through the gap, almost landing on Emmett's head.

"Edward!" Alice screamed, running at me. "What are you wearing?" She demanded.

"Clothes?"

"No, they are _yesterday's _clothes."

"So?"

"Alice, he's just got back, how do you expect him to have changed?" Esme's voice scolded. "It's good to see you Edward." She said hugging me.

"You too, mum."

"Where were you Edward?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist. "Pixie wouldn't tell us."

"Bella's."

"Ooh la la. Who's Bella, Edwardo?"

"A friend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. She found me on her drive. Guess I have something to thank the Wolves for." They gasped. The Wolves where our sworn enemy, every since we where 13. Surprisingly enough, once upon a time, we where friends. Me, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper.

"_Never _thank the Wolves, Ed." Emmett growled.

"Geez. Just get me some clothes so I can leave." Alice smiled mischievously, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the other room. She pressed all different clothes up against me. It was like I was a Ken doll. She finally settled on a plain white T-shirt and black jeans, really what was so hard that made that horrid experience take One and a half hours?

"Perfect." She said, clapping her hands together, "a little plain but it's OK. Now, you're hair!"

"Alice! No!" I half-screamed, running into the main area shouting a quick 'bye' before climbing out the roof. I ran down the street, afraid that Alice might be following me. But I was faster than her, all of them. They had no chance in catching me. Unless- Ah crap.

Emmett was standing out of the sun roof of his Jeep, Jasper driving, speeding towards me. I stopped turning to face them.

"What do you want?!" I shouted.

"Nothing." Emmett said suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow. "OK, Alice told us to follow you to find where Bella lives. She wants to be friends."

"No. Go back, tell her you lost me or something."

"No."

"Yes, I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"Name a price."

"A thousand. _Each._"

"Ok." I groaned, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket. "100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000. There." I said handing Emmett two piles of money.

"Thank, Eddie!"

I turned and walked down the street. Back to Bella who I, being the idiot I am, missed like crazy.

"One more thing!" Emmett called after me.

"What?" I shouted, not stopping.

"We've got to talk. About Bella."

_**BPOV**_

I sat on the sofa, waiting. Edward had been gone nearly two hours and I, being the idiot I was, missed him like crazy. Which I shouldn't. That was a bad thing. Knowing me, I'd get attached and one day he'd be gone and it would kill me. I don't want to get hurt. The was a loud knock at the door. I hurriedly hopped of the sofa and went to get it.

"Billy," I sighed, seeing the old man in the wheelchair on my door step. "Charlie's not here." Billy and Charlie, my dad, where good friends. Apparently, Billy's son Jacob was a Wolf. I'd never met him. Charlie decided to let that slide.

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Isabella." I shook his head in disapproval. And then it hit me. _Edward. _He was talking about Edward.

"He's not my enemy, Billy." I spat. "I don't care about all your Wolfy stuff so butt out!"

"I could always tell your father."

"You wouldn't!" I growled. I looked up from Billy's now angry face, to see Edward tip-toeing round to the back of the house.

"I won't but remember this Bella, we'll be watching." The crazy man turned and wheeled him self away, free-wheeling down the hill.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" He called back. I ran up the stairs, following the voice until I got to my room. I opened the door to see him lying on my bed humming something. "Hey." He whispered softly, coming over to me. "How was your day?"

"Boring. Then my dad's friend came to say, 'We'll be watching you'."

"Ah, Old Man Wolf. Hate that guy." He growled.

"Billy's not _that _bad."

"Really, Bella?!" He shouted, suddenly furious. "The guy who helped kill my parents ain't _that _bad?!"

"I- I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I didn't know!"

"Damn it, Bella. Siding with- with _them_!" He spat in disgust.

"I'm not! Edward, I swear!" He growled again, smashing his fist into the wall. And leaving a obvious dent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead lightly. "I don't have the _greatest _temper. That's how all of _my business _started. Retaliation, really."

"I forgive you." I croaked, no matter how bad he was, I couldn't stay angry at him. There was this strange bond between us, something unreal, magical even. And I knew something.

I was falling in love with Edward Masen.

_**EPOV**_

Bella leaned into my embrace. This was bad. Very bad. I let my thoughts wander to what Emmett had said earlier. And I knew, now, that it was true.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**Who can guess what Emmett was telling Edward? It's not hard. **

**Love it? Hate it? Never want to see it again? Ideas?**

**Review!!!**

* * *


	4. Offical

**Hi! Here's Chapter, 3, is it? Yeah Chapter 3! If you've got here then WELL DONE!!! I probably wouldn't have!**

**Innocence**

**By SupperHyperWhilstCrazzed**

**Chapter 3**

**Offical**

"Promise?" Edward bent down to my level, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded. He was being overly paranoid. Today, my parents would be coming home. Today, Edward would have to leave. I would defiantly miss him. Sure, we'd see each other. He promised to send Alice over to keep me company whilst he was gone. I hadn't met Alice yet and Edward said she'd, to me, be one of to things: _So annoying that I'd want to kill her_ or _my bestest buddie_. We'd spent all of our time, that Edward wasn't with his family, together. Just lazing around, talking and watching television mostly. It would be strange not to have him there. "Say it."

"Ok, I promise to try not to attract danger when you are not there to rescue me." I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. What could happen? He's sending Alice over in a few hours, anyway. "_Try _being the key word in that sentence."

"Yes, it's unlikely that any danger in a ten mile radius will want to miss you."

"I'm not _that _bad." I scoffed. He looked at me, chuckling.

"Just keep tellin' ya self that, Bella. I'll send Alice over ASAP." His eyes widened, seeing the flaws in his plans. "Scratch that. I'll send her over in a couple of hours. Not _too _much torture." He smiled an award winning smile. "I've got to go." He sighed. Giving me a quick kiss, he headed for the door. "Miss you!" He called, before disappearing into the foggy morning.

"Bye Edward." I whispered, falling to the sofa in depression.

I spent half the morning staring at pictures of Edward that I'd taken on my phone. Charlie wouldn't be able to see them, I'd thought ahead, password protecting _everything _I owned. My phone, my iPod, my laptop. Anything and everything I could. I hadn't realised the extent I could miss him. He'd only been gone a few hours, but it felt like years. My heart hurt. Literally. I couldn't stand not being near him. It's silly really, but 100% true. He's _mine_. And I won't let him forget it. Well, he wasn't technically mine, yet. My phone buzzed in my hand.

"Hello?" I squeaked hopefully, whipping the phone to my ear.

"Bella!" The voice squealed, it sounded like it, a girl I think, was jumping up and down.

"Who's this?"

"Alice! Give me the phone back!" Edward's voice called in the background.

"Sheesh! I was just about to talk to my best friend! Here!" She shouted.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice came down the line.

"Edward!" I sang, overjoyed to hear his voice.

"Bella." He sighed. "One sec." I heard foot steps and someone shouting 'Aw, come on Eddie, talk to Bella around us! We're not that bad!' "There," he said after a minute or two of silence. "I miss you." He whispered, so quiet it was barely audible.

"I miss you too." I smiled as I said it.

"When are you're parents back?" I looked at the grandfather clock standing tall, proudly against the wall. I've got… 20 minutes.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Not long, I guess." There was a knock at the door. I ran towards it, telling Edward I had to get the door, of course he knew. Like he knew _everything. _

"Mum, Dad. You're early." I said nervously, fiddling with the phone behind my back.

"Somebody," Mum pointed to Dad, "Like's to _speed. _Some copper you are."

"Umm… Alice…" I whispered to Edward. "I'll talk to you in a mo."

"Bye." He whispered in the bet girl's voice he could manage. I pressed the silence button. "I Lo-" He was cut off. NO! What was he about to say!

"Who's Alice, Bells?" Charlie asked, trying to pull his suitcase through the door.

"Um… A friend of mine… Is it alright if she comes over later, Dad?"

"I don't see why not." He huffed, still annoyed with the suitcase.

"Great!" I chirped, skipping to my room.

I locked the door, falling back on my bed.

"Hey," I whispered. "You still there?"

"What else would I do?" His soft voice drifted to my ear. I sighed, relieved.

"I don't know. Go and rob a bank?"

"Maybe… Hey Emmett! Want to rob a bank next week?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted. I giggled.

"When are you're parents next away?"

"Um… Monday 'til Saturday, I think."

"Great, I'll see you then." I could here his smile.

"I can't wait." I couldn't wait, I wanted him, I _needed _him _now_. I needed to see him. I know it's sounds stupid, over exaggerated but it's not. It's like a twisted fairytale, not like anything you read in books. _My _fairytale.

"Neither can I. When shall I send Alice over?"

"Now! Now!" I heard chanting in the background.

"Now, I suppose."

"Yay!"

"Em, she's coming back." Edward chuckled. "She'll be there in 5."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye." The line went dead. He didn't finish his sentence, I sighed.

"Bella!" The high pitch, soprano squeal bounce through the halls, closer and closer. The door burst open. I tilted my head towards the door. And there she stood. The short, 5ft, pixie with the spiky black hair and large eyes. _Alice. _Her lips turned down at the corners and her sparkling blue eyes narrowed. She closed the door behind her, pulling the lock across and stalked towards me.

"Bella." She whispered. I put my hands up in surrender. Her expression turned lighter. "I'm not going to hurt you, silly! _But what do you think you are wearing_!" She growled. "I'll deal with you tomorrow but first, you and Edward!" A smile spread across her small face. "You _like _him!"

"I don't _like _him, Alice." Her smile widened as she saw the meaning of my words. I didn't like Edward.

"You love him." I nodded. "He loves you too, you know?"

"No, he doesn't Al."

"Oh, yeah? Whys he spent every moment since he met you here? Why is he always talking about you? Why did I 'over hear' him saying he love's you?" I was taking aback. He talked about me? He told someone he loved me? Was that what he was going to say on the phone? Sure, I knew he spent his time here, but I never thought about why. Why did he spend all his time here? He had a life, I wasn't meant to be in it. He could've left that day but he didn't. He loved me. _No, he doesn't! _"Stop looking so shocked! He does! He truly does!"

I loved him, and there was a small – large, according to Alice – chance he loved me back.

?POV

"So," He put on a dramatic voice, "when's the Chief away next?"

"Monday until Saturday." I said, staring at the patterns on the ceiling, lying sideways on the arm chair. The Chief and his wife where out most weeks leaving poor, defenceless Bella, the most beautiful girl in the world, alone. I would get her eventually.

"Great!" He went little high pitch at the end. "We'll go at midnight on Tuesday."

"Is that Tuesday night or Tuesday morning?" The new one, who's name I haven't learned, asked, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Um… Tuesday night… I think."

"So it's official.

We attack Chief Swan's house on Tuesday night and get the girl."

**

* * *

**

**Oooh! Who's the Mystery POV? First person to guess corectly gets an imaginary Character of there own!!! (Or I could just put you in a chapter which ever you prefer, although I'll probably do both :] )**

**Love it? Hate it? Well, if you hated it you probably wouldn't be here. Any Ideas?**

**xx**

* * *


End file.
